Yami's Past A peice of the Puzzle
by silverr wingg
Summary: Yami and Yugi know nothing about the Pharoh's past, but when Yugi hears voices, and Yami is challenged to a Shadow Duel, they will come across a power that rivals their own, and put together a peice of Yami's life puzzle...
1. Yami's Puzzle

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH OR ANYTHING RELATED!!! SO THERE!!! Yami: Don't be upset, Kitty. Yugi: Really, it's alright. Kitty: I guess (sniff) I really love you guys. Yugi: Aw, give me a hug! Yami: Yuck. I hate mushy stuff. On with the story. Kitty: Oh, right. Don't mind the tense problems or the weirdness, or the mushy stuff, or Yugi's poor dancing skills. Yugi: would you get on with it. Kitty: Alright! Read, child read!!  
  
Chapter 1 -Voices  
  
The sun shines brightly down on the city of Domino. Many duelists wander along the streets, looking for a good challenge. Yugi Moto, a small boy with a large, triangle-shaped necklace called the Millennium puzzle hanging around his neck, walks along the streets, holding his dueling deck in his hands. A silver dueling device from Kaiba corp. is strapped to his arm. I wish I knew where Yami is. I haven't talked with him ever since I defeated Merick again. Yugi thinks, as he turns down another street. "Hey, Yugi!" called a familiar voice. Yugi turns. "Hi, Joey." A boy stands in front of Yugi. He's tall, and has tousled blond hair. He also has a dueling device strapped to his arm. This is Joey, Yugi's friend. "Yugi," Joey says excitedly. "I beat that creep, Weevil, and now I'm on my way to the finals!" "Cool, Joey." Says Yugi, half-heartedly. Joey's face falls. "Hey, Yug, what's up?" Yugi looks at Joey. "Yami's been missing, and whenever I go into the puzzle to find him, it's empty." Yugi looks down. "I can't help thinking it's because of that last duel with Merick." Joey looks, concerned, at the spiked head of his friend. "I don't know what to tell you, Yug. I'm sure you'll pull through, though. Just give it some time." "I guess you're right." Says Yugi. "Hey," he says, brightening up. "Why don't we find a place where we can do some DDR." "Alright!" says Joey. A few minutes later, the pair is in a local arcade up on the DDR platform, moving across the stage to the music. When the song ends, their score flashes up on the screen. "Alright!" says Joey. "I got an A! How about you, Yugi?" Yugi sighs and rubs his head. "I've still got some work to do." He says, looking at his D on the screen. Just then, Tea walks through the crowd. "Hey, guys!" she says, waving with her shopping-bag-laden hands. Tea was also one of Yugi's friends, and he'd known her really well in school, before they had all come together to duel. She has short brown hair and wide blue eyes, and wears a cheerful expression. "Hi, Tea." Says Yugi. "What's up, Tea?" says Joey. "Nothin' much." She says. "Hey, I'm gonna try this." She says, indicating the DDR. "Can you hold my stuff, Yugi?" Tea piles all of her shopping bags onto Yugi, who grunts and falls over. Joey and Yugi watch Tea dance, and when she finishes, her high score dances across the screen. "Yes!" says Tea, and then comes over to Yugi to get her things. Yugi glances around at the crowd around them, and someone catches his eye. He only gets a brief glimpse of her. She has short, black hair, baggy blue pants, a jacket, and the most brilliant green eyes. Just then, Yugi's head begins to whirl. He drops the shopping bags and clutches his head. A female voice begins to crowd through his mind; {Yugi, help. please.I need help.Yami.Yugi.Yugi.} "Yugi!" Tea exclaims, as her bags fall to the floor and clothes spill out. The feeling in Yugi is gone. "I'm sorry, Tea. I got a headache. or something." "You okay, Yugi?" Joey asks, stepping up. Yugi is looking around the room, but the girl is gone. Yugi nods slowly. "Yeah, but I think I'd better get home." Yugi stands up and walks quickly out of the arcade. Out on the street, Yugi looks quickly around for the girl, and then starts running back to his apartment. Once there, he shuts the door firmly behind him, locking it on his imaginary pursuer. He leans against the door, panting, and the voice soon crowds his mind again. {Yugi Moto. you can help me. please, try. Please.} Yugi faints.  
  
Chapter 2- Yami's Return  
  
Later that night, Yugi wakes up in his bed. The moon is glowing brightly outside, and the window is open. Yugi feels another presence in the room, and he turns to see Yami's spirit leaning against the wall. "Yami! You're back!" Yami nods. "I am sorry, Yugi. I do not know where I was, or how I came back. After the duel with Merick," Yami looks out the window. "I didn't feel the same. I have a feeling it has to do with the Egyptian God card. I just now found myself." "Well, at least you're safe, Yami. I'm glad you're back. I was getting a little worried." "I'm here now, Yugi. Now, you had better get some sleep, or you'll be an exhausted duelist tomorrow." "You're right. And Yami." Yugi said, starting to tell the spirit about the voice. But then, a wave of dizziness swept over him, and he changed his mind. "Good night, Yami." "Sleep well, Yugi." Yugi lays down, and Yami gazes out the window. 


	2. Syrin

DISCLAIMER: Kitty: As I've said before, I don't own yu-gi-oh or anything related. (sigh) Yugi: Oh, kitty, if it's really that depressing for you, I'll just come right out and say it; will you marry me? Kitty: .. (Several Moments pass) Yugi: Fine! I was just trying to help! (Yugi storms off) Kitty: Well.. That's a question that no one has ever asked me before. That was intriguing, but I didn't want Yugi to have to cheat on Yami; they are clearly made for each other. Anyways, read on, young traveler!  
  
Chapter 3- Syrin  
The next day, Yugi wakes up and holds his puzzle, which he always wears around his neck, just to make sure the spirit is still there. "I am here, Yugi."  
"That's good." Says Yugi.  
"Yugi, I think I will go out on my own today to try and find any other Egyptian God cards. They have made me uneasy."  
"As long as you'll come if I need you. Promise?"  
"I promise."  
A few minutes later, Yugi walks around a main part of the Domino City dueling area. A duel is going on between two duelists, and a crowd is built up around them. Yugi stops to watch. The duelists both have taken considerable damage to their life points. One attacks his opponent, but then a trap card, mirror force, is played, and the attacking monster is destroyed.  
The attacker's life points drop down and out, and he is forced to hand over his single locator card and his rarest card. Yugi smiles and continues walking. Walking down a quiet alleyway, Yugi hears a small noise behind him. He whirls around to see the empty alleyway behind him. Turning back uneasily, he starts walking again, only to hear the noise behind him again. He turns.  
"Come out!" he calls. There is silence. Then, a small black ball is rolled out from the side of the alley. Yugi peers through the bushes lining the alley too see where the ball came from, but there is nothing there. He carefully walks forward and picks up the ball. The ball is marble, smooth and glowing. Placing it in the pocket of his jacket, Yugi turns quickly away. Then like a flash, a vision comes to him.  
  
A high-ceilinged room with marble walls and floors. A robed figure stands before a throne, where a shadowed man is seated. Yugi cannot see the figure that is seated on the throne because of the shadow, but he recognizes the  
presence of Yami. "He must be the Pharaoh!" He thinks. The robed figure  
speaks. "Greetings, Pharaoh. I bring my adopted daughter, Syrin, to be  
trained in the shadow arts by your grace, if you accept." Yami stands angrily. "Your foolish request has already been denied. Do not ask again. Your daughter is infected by shadow, and light may not enter through her. She has plotted too many times against my kingdom, and if you do not leave  
here, she will be hunted down and imprisoned. Now go!" The robed figure  
leaves, and Yami sits back down on the throne.  
  
Yugi blinks and looks around him. He is back in the alley, and his head is spinning. Then, he hears a cry from somewhere by him. It is a girl's voice. Yugi turns and runs toward where he heard the voice. He jumps over a chain-link fence, and comes to an abandoned building. He sees a shape lying out on the sidewalk stretching alongside the building and runs towards it.  
It is a girl. Yugi recognizes her from as the girl at the arcade. She has short, black hair, and her ears are pierced in five different places. She's wearing long black shorts that reach her knees and a tight white shirt. Her breath is coming fast, and as Yugi runs up, her green eyes open. "Oh!" Yugi exclaims. Her eyes are clouded with pain, and she has a bleeding gash on her forehead. He immediately tears off his jacket and presses it against her forehead to stop the bleeding, not knowing what else to do. "Hold on!" he says, looking around franticly. The street is empty. Then, the voice comes again, but it doesn't make Yugi dizzy, this time. {Yugi, the puzzle. I need Yami.}  
"Of course!" Yugi exclaims. The girl's eyes close. Yugi retreats into his puzzle with his mind, and calls out for Yami. Immediately, Yami is there, and he flows into Yugi's body. Yugi grows taller and his eyes get darker, and then he is Yami. Seeing the girl, Yami gasps as a tiny spark of recognition goes through him.  
"Syrin." He whispers. The girl opens her eyes. {Please, Yami, forgive me. I don't want to go back to the Shadow Realm. For your father, Yami, for your father.}  
A tiny whisper of doubt and fear goes through Yami's mind, but he pushes it away at the mention of his father. He closes his eyes and draws from the strength of the Millennium puzzle, and a glow forms at the tips of his fingers. The glow runs from his fingers into the girl's temples, and the gash begins to close ever so slowly. When it is sealed, Yami leans back, panting. Putting her hands on the hard cement, the girl, Syrin, sits up. The sun shines off of her black hair and through her green eyes. "Yami." She whispers. Yami stares at her. "I am truly sorry." Then, a flash of white light shines from her forehead and into Yami, and he cries out.  
  
Chapter 4- Attack Challenge  
  
Yugi wakes up on hard cement. He sits up and rubs his black haired head. "What was that all about?" he asks himself aloud. He notices his jacket it lying on the ground, and gasps as he realizes it is covered in what looks like blood. As he picks it up, a small red marble ball about the size of a quarter rolls out of the pocket. Yugi bends down to pick it up, and goes to place it in his jeans pocket. But then, just as the ball passes the Millennium puzzle, it is forced away with an invisible force. Yugi tries to put it in his pocket again, but again the ball is forced away. "What the." he says, putting the marble up to his puzzle. The puzzle glows and pushes the ball away. Yugi thinks about calling to Yami for help, but then he remembers that he is off searching for Egyptian God cards, and he decides not to bother the spirit and tell him later.  
Standing up, Yugi holds his head, where, unknown to him, a symbol like the one on the Millennium puzzle shines on his forehead. When Yugi gets to his apartment, he lies back on his bed and goes into a confused sleep. While he sleeps, Yugi starts having strange dreams.  
A dueling room with Seto Kaiba and a computer dueling. Three Blue-Eyes White Dragons are summoned by the computer, and then are combined to form the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. Kaiba is calm, as he summons an all-powerful monster. Yugi feels its power, and recognizes it somehow as an Egyptian God card. A marble room with a shadowed figure sitting on a throne, and a girl with a green robe on with green eyes with black hair. The girl is grinning, and she challenges the figure on the throne to a duel. A small girl sitting  
alone in the dark, crying.  
  
Yugi sits up. He is in his bed, under the covers, and he is in his pajamas. Strange, he thinks, as he looks out his open window. I don't remember getting dressed for bed, or opening the window. He gets out of bed to close the window, when he hears a noise behind him. Whirling around, he sees a robed man coming towards him, aiming some sort of dagger at him. Yugi cries out and shields his eyes with his arm. Then, a figure jumps out from the darkness and tackles the robed figure.  
Yugi sees it's a girl with short black hair, and he tries to think of where he has seen her before. The girl yells out something, and silver light goes out from her forehead and plunges deep into the robed figure. The robed figure screams and disappears.  
The room is quiet, as the girl turns towards Yugi. She has startling green eyes, and numerous earrings flash in her ears. She is wearing a green cloak and long black shorts, and is holding a small silver ball that is strung from a cord around her neck. A curved scar runs across her head. {Yugi Moto.} Says a voice in Yugi's mind. {I see I'm just in time. Tell Yami that I challenge him to a duel. He can meet me at the cove down by the beach if he still is as strong as he was when he was Pharaoh. Yugi.I wish you well, little one. Do not trust the ring, for it and the rod of destruction wish to bring you harm. May Raa bless you.}  
And with that, a bright light shone, and the girl was gone. 


	3. Relation

DISCLAIMER: I do not own yu-gi-oh or anything related. But now I am fine with that. Yami: Thank heavens! Kitty: Oh, shut up. I was nice to you, because I helped Yugi to not cheat on you! Yami: What?! Kitty: Ok, you'd better go and read now! Bye! Yami: What do you mean, 'Yugi to not cheat on me'?  
  
Chapter 5- Relation  
The next day, Yami comes back and tells Yugi that he had no luck finding any Egyptian God cards. "But I only looked among the common duelists in the main dueling area. Today, I think I'll." Yami looks down at the trouble face of his friend, who is sitting on his bed, apparently deep in thought. Yami sits down by Yugi. "What's wrong, Yugi?" he asks.  
Yugi looks at Yami. "Yami," he says. "The first time you disappeared, after the duel with Merick, I was at the arcade. I heard voices inside my head there, Yami, and I saw a girl there.  
"Then, the next day, I found this marble ball." Yugi continues, holding out the ball. Yami looks at it, but makes no move to take it. "And I saw a girl with a gash in her forehead, so I tried to help her. I called to you to help me, and you came. Yami, do you remember this?" Yami looks at Yugi strangely and slowly shakes his head. Yugi nodded. "I couldn't remember it either. But then, last night, someone was in my room. In here." Yugi shudders. "He was dressed like one of Merick's Rare Hunters, and he had a knife. I'm guessing that Merick sent him to take me to him, so we could duel again. But then the girl came." Yugi looks hard at Yami, who is quietly looking at Yugi, taking all of the news in. "She banished the Rare Hunter with silver light. Then, with a voice in my mind, she said she wants to challenge you to a duel. Today. She said she'll be waiting in the cove if you're going to duel her."  
There is a moment of silence between the two, then Yami stands up. "Yugi," he says. "May I see the ball?" Yugi holds out the blood red ball, and Yami goes to take it. His hand, though, is pushed back with a small zap. Yami pulls his hand back. "I know who she is." Says Yami. "She is Syrin, my sister."  
  
Chapter 6- Belief  
Later that morning, Yami uses Yugi's body, and they go down to the cove. As they get there, they see a green-robed figure leaning against a tree and staring out across the ocean waters. She turns as Yami/Yugi come up, and she bows deeply.  
"Greetings, Pharaoh." She says.  
Yami nods. "Syrin." Syrin straightens and grins. "So you remember me now, brother?"  
"I am not your true brother, Syrin."  
Syrin scowls. "What, brother. Are you ashamed of me? We are blood- related. We had the same father. I am royal, just as you are Yami. I could have had the throne, but father favored you more, because you were a son. You ruled, and forgot about me, but I traveled far, and came across a new source of power." Syrin holds up the silver ball hanging around her neck. "This is the Thousand Crystal. My power." Then, Syrin sings out something, and a silver light shoots out and surrounds a startled Yami. Yami gasps as he becomes immobile within the bubble. Then, the Millennium puzzle glows gold, and the bubble is forced off. Yami pants as he kneels on the ground. "This power is older than even yours, Yami, and I wield it."  
"Syrin!" Yami yells. "Enough of your games! I came here to duel, not to compare power!"  
Syrin drops the ball, which rest against her chest. "Very well, Pharaoh. But this will not be a duel of this foolish tournament. This duel will be in the Shadow Realm."  
A light surrounds them, and they fall into a black abyss. Yami opens his eyes. They are in a dark vortex. He sees Syrin standing across from him.  
"Pharaoh!" she calls in a mocking tone. "Let's set the wager for this duel. If I win, I will ask only for you to give up your rein, and the puzzle, where your spirit rests, so that Yugi Moto is free to live his life."  
"Syrin!" Yami explodes. "Keep Yugi out of this! He and I are bonded, and we are a team!"  
"A team?" Syrin says coldly, all mocking tones forgotten. "Yami, Yugi is only a boy. You are a Pharaoh, thousands of years old. Do you truly think you had a right to take his body, and use it to protect the world again?"  
Yami feels a wave of guilt sweep over him, and he hangs his head. "It. It's not like that. Yugi and I are friends, and I respect him. We work together!" Yami looks up.  
"But what if you change Yami?" sneers Syrin. "What if your dark side takes over Yugi, just like the spirit of the Millennium ring takes over poor Bakura? Can you trust yourself enough to ensure that you will always act as equals? Tell me if you can Yami, for I will be surprised to find out how." Yami bows his head, his hopes fading fast. Then, Yugi's voice comes.  
Spirit! Yugi calls. You can do this! I believe in you, and I will help you win this, just like you helped me win in Duelist Kingdom! I am proud to stand by you, Yami! "But Yugi, Syrin is right. What if I am tempted to take your body? I don't know if I can trust myself." Yami! Says Yugi. Your heart is true. Even if you do, I know you won't do anything to harm me. It'd my destiny to help you. Just believe Yami! Believe!  
Yami looks up. "You will not win. Yugi and I are bonded. It is our destiny to help each other. If I win this duel, then you will forever quit this quest to become Pharaoh. Is it a deal?" He challenges.  
Syrin smiles slowly, and begins to laugh. "You're right Yami. You and Yugi are destined to go together. But, Yami, can destinies not be changed? I accept. Let's duel!" 


	4. The End

DISCLAIMER: I don't own yu-gi-oh or anything related. I do, however, own Syrin. Syrin: That's not nice. Kitty: Yes, it is. Syrin: It makes me feel like I'm just and object to be passed around and admired. Kitty: You are very special, Syrin. Remember, I created you. Syrin: That's what scares me. This chapter has a mushy ending. Kitty: Oh, come on, it's good to have so oatmeal in your stale-bread life! And how am I scary? Syrin: You know. Kitty: (sigh) How is it that I am considered scary in a world full of freaks? Syrin: You're weird. Kitty: In that I take pride, now bow before me, little creature! Syrin: No. Kitty: What did you say? Syrin: No. Kitty: Why you little. (CRASH!!!) -site is down because of technical difficulties- Syrin: RAAAAAAAR!!!!  
Chapter 7- Shadow Duel  
Immediately, the vortex begins to roar. "Call upon your strongest monster, Yami!" Syrin shouts. "I call upon the Emerald Panther!" A part of the vortex swirls in front of Syrin, and a monster appears. It is like a panther, with green fur and glowing silver eyes. It has long, glistening white fangs and silver claws, and a poisonous barb tips its tail. Letting out a shriek, the Emerald Panther spreads its silver-feathered wings. Yami grimaces. "I call upon the Dark Magician!" The vortex in front of Yami swirls and his familiar Dark Magician appears before him, wielding his staff.  
"Attack!" both Yami and Syrin yell. The Emerald Panther springs towards the Dark Magician, claws extended. The Dark Magician pulls out his staff and uses his dark magic attack, but the panther dodges away, striking out with her tail as she does so. The panther slashes the Dark Magician's arm. Yami cries out as his arm comes alive with pain, but manages to focus on the duel.  
"Does it hurt, Yami?" Syrin says coldly. "That is the pain I felt for all those years because father shunned me."  
The Emerald Panther swung around, and leaped at the Dark Magician. Thinking quickly, Yami took hold of his monster with his mind, and used his dark magic attack, striking the panther directly. The panther roared and rolled away, but Syrin stood still.  
"Yami." She whispers, and Yami sees tears in her green eyes. "I've grown used to the pain."  
The Emerald Panther attacks again, this time slashing with her claws. She catches the Dark Magician in his side, and Yami cries out, clutching his side. Turning, the panther attacks yet again, catching the Magician in his helmeted head. Yami falls to his knees, as does the Dark Magician.  
The Panther stands over him, and Syrin stares at Yami. The Millennium puzzle and the Thousand Crystal both begin to glow. Suddenly, they both have a flashback.  
  
A tall man sitting on a throne, and a boy standing behind him. "Yami," says the man. "You are destined to be great. Your heart is strong. You will be a fine Pharaoh." Then, a woman storms in, carrying a small bundle. "Pharaoh!" she calls. The man stands up. "You have given me a daughter! May Raa curse you! I will not carry her any longer. She has your flesh, so she must be royal. I leave Syrin here with you. I do not want her." The woman puts the maybe down on the hard floor and disappears. There is a moment of silence, then "Guards! Bring the child here." The baby is brought to the Pharaoh, who looks at her. She has dark hair, but her eyes glow green as she stares at him. The Pharaoh and the child share the same eyes. The baby then looks at Yami, and the boy is taken back by the ferocity of her emerald glare. "Take her away." The Pharaoh whispers. "She is of royal blood, so she can not be passed as a commoner. She will be raised as a royal, but Yami is to be my successor. Go!" The baby is taken away, and Yami turns to his father. "Father," he says. "How is she royal?" The Pharaoh looks at his son. "She is my child, but does not have your mother. Her mother is a gypsy, raised in the darkest Shadow. I fear that one day, Syrin will challenge you for a throne." Yami looked out the door where they had taken his half-sister. "I  
will be her friend, just the same."  
  
The flashback ended, leaving them silent in the vortex.  
"I tried." Yami says. "But Syrin, you hated me so much."  
"Yami," Syrin whispered. "I hated being second. Father always prized you. Father never loved me. If only I had been loved. I would have loved you, Yami. Do you understand?"  
Yami nods, with tears running down his face. Syrin takes a deep breath. "I surrender the duel."  
The vortex disappears, and they both find themselves in the cove again. Syrin falls to her knees and sobs, and Yami takes her hands and comforts her.  
  
Chapter 8-  
Three weeks later, Yugi is sitting outside his Grandfather's game shop. His Grandfather, Solomon Moto, comes out of the shop and sits by him. "So Yugi, are you sure you don't want any of your friends to know that Syrin really isn't your cousin?" Solomon asks. "No, Grandpa. This is a secret between you, Yami, and me. He's so happy to know someone from his past. Thanks, Grandpa, for helping me."  
"Glad I could help, my boy." Says Grandpa.  
A few miles away, in the cove, Yami in his spirit form and Syrin sit on the sand and gaze out onto the sea.  
"See, Syrin?" says Yami to Syrin. "You'll be fine, here."  
"Thank you, brother. And I should thank Yugi and his Grandfather, too. They are kind to let me pretend I'm their cousin. I will go out again, though, and search for my purpose in this world. I do not fully understand why I was brought back from Ancient Egypt, but I must have a purpose."  
"Syrin, you never told me what happened when Yugi and I helped you." Syrin's hands goes to the scar on her forehead. "You mean this?" Yami nods. "Do you remember Merick, Yami?"  
"Yes. He is after the puzzle, and he weilds the Millennium rod  
"Yes, Syrin, you have a destiny, just as Yugi and I do. I will be here for you, Syrin. I will be your brother, once again."  
"Thank you, Yami."  
They gaze out onto the ocean again. 


End file.
